Best Friends? Chapter 1
by machix227
Summary: Axel and Roxas Dyemx and Zexion


_We need to talk_

_Meet me, my apartment_

_Tonight - 9:30 _

_-Axel _

Roxas sat on his bed- where he had found the note from his best friend - and read it repeatedly. He wondered what it was that Axel had to tell him, that he couldn't have told him earlier in the day. He had seen him, what, five times today? If not more.

The more he thought about it, the more he became worried. Axel had been acting stranger then usual today. More… well, he couldn't quite place what was wrong. Nevertheless, something definitely was.

He lay back, keeping the note in his hand, and stretched out on his bed, which was, in reality too big for two people, let alone one. The clock on his nightstand read 6:57pm. He still had nearly two and a half hours until he could leave to see axel.

If it were up to him, he would go now. If it were up to him, he would spend every second he could with Axel. Because, that's what best friends did, right?

_Were just friends _he thought _nothing more, nothing less. Best friends. _

Something inside his gut tugged at him whenever he told himself that. It was like being sea sick, only much, _much _worse. Because this feeling inside his stomach, was almost nearly a pain. A pain that was almost perpetually there.

Thinking of this, he rolled onto one side grabbed a pillow and fell asleep

Roxas sat bolt upright in bed. A nightmare. It was only a nightmare. However, that was nothing new for him. He caught his breath, and tried to slow his heart rate down.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his clock.

"The time!" he gasped, practically ripping the alarm clock out of the wall, with the force that he grabbed it.

9:27pm.

_Oh God, I'm going to be sooo late_

He threw the clock back at it's stand. It hit the wall with a large crash. He didn't care if it got broken. It didn't matter, what mattered was getting to Axels.

He hopped around, struggling to put his shoes and shirt on simultaneously.

Once that task was completed, he ran to the mirror. His blonde hair was a mess atop his head.

_Great, bed head_ he thought angrily, trying to fix it. _Axels seen me like this a million times, why should my hair matter all of the sudden?_

After a few more minutes of poking and prodding his hair, he decided it wasn't worth the effort. Axel wouldn't mind. After all, he always had commented on how cute his bed head was, whenever he slept over.

Roxas smiled at the thought. Remembering how Axel had looked sort of like an angry porcupine when he woke up in the morning. Though he would deny it immediately, that's what Roxas had always thought.

With one more glance at the clock, Roxas grabbed his coat, and ran out the door

*************

Axel paced back and fourth across his living room, a small red Zippo lighter in his hand. He nervously clicked the top open and shut at a rapid pace. This is what he did when he was anxious. And boy, was he anxious right now.

"Hey, why don't you sit down and chill out?" Axle's roommate Zexion, said, taking a seat on the couch himself.

Axel stopped for a moment, gave Zexion a death glare, and then continued his pacing.

"I was just saying, pacing back and fourth isn't going to make Roxas appear any faster"

_No, it won't,_ Axel thought, _if he even shows up at all._

He stopped and took a long breath, and then went to join his friend on the couch. Zexion was running his free hand through his blue hair, which swooped in front of his face perfectly, while the other hand turned the pages to the magazine he was reading.

"Do you think he's coming?" Axel asked wirily, looking at the clock.

9:43pm

"I know he's coming, just like I _know _Demyx is coming. Their just late"

_Roxas is rarely late. You probably scared him away_

Axel closed his eyes and threw his head back, into the couch cushions. He tried to go over what he wanted to tell Roxas, in his head, for the billionth time today. He was going to Keep it short, simple, and to the point.

Not once would he let himself step out of check. He was going to be calm and collected.

Just as he started to feel comfortable, a knock came at the door. Both he and Zexion jumped up off the couch simultaneously

Zexion placed a hand on Axels shoulder, "Chill, I'm gunna get the door. Breathe, man."

Axel nodded, and began to concentrate on his breathing, as his friend walked to the door. It seemed to take him forever.

When the door opened, it was Demyx standing there, not Roxas.

Zexion let go of the door, and pulled Demyx into a hug, kissing his cheek right before letting go.

"Hey" he breathed looking into demyx's eyes.

"Hey" Demyx said back in the same breathy tone.

They stood there and stared at each other for what seemed like a lifetime. Axel rolled his eyes. If he didn't do something about the two of them standing in the doorway like that, not only would they be there for an eternity, but the heating bill would be through the roof.

"I hate to intrude" said Axel "but I'm sorta-" but just before he finished his sentence, Roxas popped out of behind Demyx.

"Sorry I'm late!" He said, gasping for air " I feel asleep, lost track of time… Anyways, I ran here as fast as I could."

Zexion pulled Demyx out of the way, so that Roxas could slip by. He walked right up to Axel and Hugged him tightly. He pulled away slightly, but didn't let go of his waist.

"What did ya wanna talk about?" He asked looking up into Axels' eyes.

Zexion let out a little cough "I'm taking that as our cue to leave" He stated

"Wise choice" Axel laughed, looking over at his friends.

"How late do you think we should stay out? An hour? A couple?" he paused for a second, grinned at Roxas, and then winked "All Night?"

"Get out!" Axel yelled, seeing the questioning in Roxas' oblivious face.

"Fine, Fine," He said, grabbing Demyx's hand "All night it is" he managed to wink at Axel one more time before Demyx pushed him out the door.

Axel shook his head in disbelief.

_Of course Zexion would do that. Nothing to make this any easier _he thought

He looked back down at Roxas who had one eyebrow raised, arms still woven around his waist. Axel liked the feeling of Roxas against his chest. He wanted to keep him there forever. He pulled him once more into another hug.

After a few seconds, Roxas pulled away, "Are you ready to explain?"

Axel grinned at him "Yeah, I am. Why don't you sit down?" He asked, gesturing to the couch.

Roxas quickly sat on the couch, and looked at Axel, who had began to pace in front of him. He waited patiently for him to begin his speech, hoping there wasn't going to be any bad news involved.

"Okay, So I'm just going to say what I gotta say, and if you hate me, or don't want to talk to me afterwards, then that's a risk I'm going to have to take. Okay?"

Roxas nodded his head slowly, taking in everything that was happening. Hoping for the best.

"I don't think we can be friends anymore, not just friends, I cant do it anymore, its eating away at me. All I do is think about it, day and night, there is nothing else I can concentrate on, so, Roxy, we cant be friends anymore" The words flooded out of Axels mouth in a jumbled mess. When he stopped, he pursed his lips and carefully watched Roxas for some kind of an answer.

Roxas nodded his head, "Okay, So, your saying we cant be friends anymore?"

"Not just friends" Axel clarified

"then what?"

Axel gaped at him. "Then what? Shouldn't what I'm purposing be obvious?"

Roxas stood up, and walked over to him. "I'm not following"

Anger flashed in Axels eyes "What's their not to understand!? I cant take this anymore! Your so oblivious to everything!"

"Calm down!" Roxas yelled back at him " What is it that I'm so oblivious to!? Maybe if you spoke English every once in a while and not that gibberish that's been coming out of your moth for the past few months, I would get it!"

Axel grabbed Roxas by the shoulders and shoved him up against the wall.

"Axel…what are you doing?" he asked cautiously

"I'm showing you, exactly what I've been trying to tell you for months now"

He leaned his face in close to Roxas's, and gently kissed him. His lips brushing against his, urgently.

Axel pulled away, looking at Roxas, his eyes searching his face for any sign that what he just did was okay.

Roxas took a deep breath, and placed one hand on Axels cheek. "I love you too" He whispered, pulling Axels lips back to his own.


End file.
